Kato Renge
Kato Renge (加藤 蓮華) merupakan karakter original dari forum Role-play text-based berbahasa Indonesia dengan latarbelakang dari novel, film dan manga Battle Royale RPF. Mendaftar pada term 03 dan tercatat sebagai peserta didik Hotaru Gakuen. Latar Belakang Anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya, Kato Shion, merupakan seorang guru karate yang tegas baik dalam membina murid maupun keluarganya. Ibunya, Kato Mina, bekerja sebagai guru sekolah dasar. Kedua kakak dari Renge, Ayumi dan Araki, sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dan kini bekerja pada pemerintah sebagai pekerja magang. Dengan bekerjanya Ayumi dan Araki pada pemerintah, keluarga Kato yang tadinya bersikap netral kini mulai condong bersikap pro pada pemerintahan yang sedang berlangsung. Deskripsi Fisik dan Penampilan Too tall for the age. Small eyes narrowed and wide mouth. Not your type. Lefthanded. Right ear piercing. Casual mode (snapback, t-shirt, blue jeans, sometimes added by varsity) for daily outfit. Personalitas E.T, Forth-Dimensional strong charm, odd speech, temperamental, reckless. Use surname-san as default calling. Plot Kehidupan ---- Before Life *Formulir Registrasi dan Contoh Roleplay #1110; member number 317 First Year Topik yang pernah diikutinya: *Swinging Bersama Yamagata Naoko, makan kacang bersama dan main-main kertas origami sambil gambar-gambar unyu. *(O) Sparring Basket Random Dibuka oleh Fujii Momo dengan teriakannya yang membahana. Bersama Minami Toru (wakil kapten basket yang sedang cedera jadi sementara tidak bisa ikut tanding), Kokutou Mami, Ichibuzakura Kotone, Akizuki Miyako, Goto Honoka (mereka tidak begitu bersemangat untuk mendukung tim yang sedang sparring, ada juga yang hanya pasif menyapa), Shioba Ume (satu lagi yang semangatnya mengalahkan anggota pemandu sorak dengan bela-bela diri membawa spanduk), dan Yasuaki Jin-sensei bahkan berada disana ikut mengawasi dari tribun penonton. *u///////////////u Garis miringnya ada lima belas, penting. Topik yang awalnya dibuat iseng untuk main bareng dengan Fujii Momo di atap sekolah. Renge sedang latihan naskah drama buatannya yang akhirnya kertas itu dimakan..., hmkay. Malah berakhir jadian; bagi-bagi kancing kedua, and so. Tepat di musim gugur tanggal 1 Oktober 1982; ulang tahun Mocchi yang ke-15 tahun lebih tiga puluh menit. *(RAPAT KELAS) Semoga Kalian Beruntung Rapat kelas untuk menentukan tujuan karyawisata musim dingin 1982 kelas 3 SMP Hotaru, Fukushima. Terjadi perdebatan hebat apalagi ketika Ueda Haruka mengamuk di kelas menolak tujuan ke Sendai. Sugiura Kengo dan Arisaka Ran memberikan excuses, nampaknya mereka ingin melihat reaksi Ueda-san yang lebih menghibur. Renge duduk sebangku dengan Unohana Yukari yang awalnya memberi saran agar tahun ini pergi ke museum. How bored, girl. Relasi Fujii Momo ---- Mocchi—his peachy bubble. Ketua klub senam pita atau apa pun itu namanya; dan ketua kelas pula saat mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Lucu, as in funny and cute of personality and appearance. Amusing one; wajahnya tidak pernah membosankan bagi Renge. Terus apa, ya..., ah, tiap lihat Mocchi rasanya mau peluk. Sifat anehnya tiba-tiba hilang—substracted by his gentlemen side suddenly. Lucu. Lucu. Lucu. Diulang terus karena lucunya bukan lucu biasa yang dimiliki anak-anak perempuan—Mocchi beda di mata Renge. Berisik, terkadang. SKSD, tapi kalau tidak begini ya mereka tidak akan jadian. Awalnya agak hopeless waktu nembak, but ya, he got her finally. Yamagata Naoko ---- Teman perempuan iseng yang ngunyu-ngunyu. Kapan-kapan semoga makin akrab. Shinkami Akira ---- Anak cakep yang dengan polosnya mengajak Renge interaksi. Tx. Trivia *Alergi seafood *(Nggak sengaja) suka makan kertas *Disayang sekali sama Oka-san dan Otou-san sampai di-envy habis-habisan sama kedua kakaknya *Itu dia, kenapa dia jadi bullyan kakak-kakaknya PM's Note *Anak hibahan orang yang akhir-akhir ini jadi yang paling disayang PM *Awalnya pingin reborn gitu sifat dll tapi ya sudah nggak jadi nggak bakal bisa move on *Awalnya main doang sama Mocchan, eh jadian =))=)) Tapi saya seneng banget sih (....) *Muse lagunya..., semua lagu BTOB & Girl's Day sama nonton video ini *Kalau ada kesempatan Hotaru ketemu Midori, saya pasti bakal ajak main bareng Katagiri Masao, dan Yoshioka Kanon, kalau bisa sama mereka jadi sahabat dekat :(( (HMMMM) Category:Hotaru Gakuen Category:Gakusei